Cambia Todo cambia
by Debita.Grabeel
Summary: Luego de un tiempo de espera, mis queridos lectores, les dejo la reencarnación de mi fanfic Cambios, ¿Los odio?, un poco de Lupay para llenar de alegría y amor por Lashley esta primavera que recien comienza. Por lo menos en Chile.
1. Chapter 1

**Por que hace mucha falta un fanfic Lupay, les dejo la reencarnación de mi fanfic "Cambios¿Los odio?" Disfrutenlo.  
**

* * *

**  
(Springfield, Missouri – Residencia Grabeel)**

**PDV Lucas**

_Todo comenzó un día 24 de Diciembre, al día siguiente de mi cumpleaños numero 16. Mientras desayunaba y leía el periódico del día, me llamaron a la oficina de mi padre para una charla "familiar". Con gran curiosidad en saber de que me querían decir fui rápidamente hacia la oficina de mi papá; me fue explicando de a poco que la empresa en la que el trabajaba quedo en quiebra dejando desempleadas a más de 800 personas, incluido el. Me preocupe bastante, ya que en esos tiempos no teníamos una estabilidad económica buena. Luego de un incomodo silencio pregunte firmemente - _¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?_ -, mire fijamente a mi padre y el me señalo que me sentase frente a su escritorio donde había una carta._

_-_Léela – _me dijo indicando aquella carta_

_Al concluir aquella acción me quede en un estado de shock._

_-----------------------_

_-_Papá:

Hable con la abuela Emma y me dijo que su respuesta es si. También dice que no deberías haber preguntado eso ya que las puertas de su casa están abiertas para cualquier Grabeel que lo necesite. Eso si, tienes que avisar cuando llegaran para arreglar las habitaciones y todo eso.

En fin, espero verlos pronto, papá. Cuídate mucho, saludos para Lu y mamá. Los amo.

Atentamente,

Tu hija, Autunm.

_-----------------------_

_Mi hermana Autunm se fue a Nuevo México hace más o menos un mes, se fue a vivir con mi abuela Emma, la madre de mi padre. Lo que acababa de leer hizo que de mi interior naciera un nerviosismo y un miedo inimaginable. Abandonaría, tal vez para siempre, el pueblo que me vio nacer y crecer._

**Fin PDV Lucas**

Lucas se levanto apresuradamente y se fue corriendo a su habitación, donde rápidamente se durmió.

* * *

**(Albuquerque, Nuevo México – **_**Dos meses después)**_

Un furgón blanco seguido de un oxidado camión blanco, se estacionan a las afueras de una bella casa. Era una calle larga, con bellos parques a los alrededores de las casas, jardines con tonos verdes, amarillos, rojos y azules, y lo que más sorprendió a Lucas y su familia fue la hermosa casa de su abuela.

Era una casa ampliada, ya que todas las otras casas eran de uno o dos niveles, esta casa tenia 3 niveles, azotea y sótano. Su color era amarillo mediterráneo, un jardín con los mismos tonos de los otros jardines pero tenia unos columpios; en el patio trasero había una gran piscina, asientos, mesas y una asadera. La casa perfecta.

¡Abuela! – saludo Lucas alegremente, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la entrada de aquella hermosa casa para saludar a su anciana pero energética abuela - ¿Cómo has estado, abuela?

-Luquitas, bien, hijito – lo abrazo cariñosamente y luego de soltarse dijo: -. Es un agrado tenerlos aquí.

-Gracias, mamá. – Agradeció el señor Grabeel.

-No, hijo. Gracias a ti, por darme una familia tan preciosa.

-¡Suegra! Muchas gracias por todo – le dijo la señora Grabeel abrazando a su suegra -. Y¿Dónde esta Autunm?

-Esa jovencita – alcanzo a decir Emma, para luego ser interrumpida por un grito ahogado de una linda joven de rubios cabellos, que corriendo se refugio en los brazos de Lucas.

-¡Lu!

-Tan melosa como siempre, Autunm – le dijo Lucas entre risas mientras se soltaba de su hermana mayor -. Te extrañe, grandota.

* * *

**¡Hola, lectores!**

**Me disculpo por mi larga ausencia, pero estuve en proceso de "re-redacción" de este fanfic. Espero que les hayan gustado los cambios que le he hecho al fanfic.**

**En fin, solo me queda decirles que dejen sus opiniones y criticas constructivas en un Review y les aviso que muy pronto estará el nuevo capitulo.**

** Saludos cordiales, esperando salud y alegria se despide,**

Debita Grabeel


	2. Chapter 2

**(Albuquerque, Nuevo México – **_**Dos semanas después**_** – Nueva Residencia Grabeel)**

-¿Lucas? – era el 1er dia de clases de Lucas y su abuela intentaba despertarlo – ¡Lucas! – el solo se inmuto a taparse completamente con sus sabanas – ¡Lucas Stephen Grabeel! Es hora de levantarse – Emma tomó las sabanas y se las quitó – Recuerda que es tu primer día de clases.

-¡NOOOO! – Y Lucas volvió a taparse.

-¡Basta! Levántate ya – La Sra. volvió a quitarle las sabanas.

-Ok¡ya! Me desperté – Lucas se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a sobarse los ojos.

-Que bien – Emma esbozo una sonrisa – Estaré abajo preparando tu desayuno

-Ok, mientras tanto yo me visto y preparo mi mochila.

-Bueno, hijo - Emma se disponía a cerrar la puerta cuando se dio vuelta y le dijo a Lucas –. Tus padres llevaron a Autunm a la universidad, en el auto. Así que tendrás que irte a la escuela en el autobús.

-Bueno…

**PDV Lucas**

_Suspire, mire detenidamente toda mi habitación y me recosté para pensar unos momentos._

_-__Primer día de clases, East High Schooll… __¿Qué haré¡No lo se! Tengo miedo… Me desconozco, yo siempre he sido carismático, pero, ahora todo es distinto… Siento que algo pasara hoy, pero… ¡no se que!_

**Fin PDV Lucas**

De un momento a otro Lucas se quedo dormido, sumergido en sus pensamientos… y miedos

_**1 hr y 15 min. después**_

-¡Ya me hartaste! Son las 7:45 am ¡llegaras tarde!

-¿¿¿¿Qué????

-¡Llegaras tarde!

-Ya lo se¿¿Por qué no me despertó??

-¿Cómo que no te desperté¡Vine más de 5 veces! – Lucas se sonrojo.

-Lo siento, creo que… Nada, olvídelo..

-¡Ya! Basta de conversación, vístete rápido mientras yo te caliento el desayuno.

-Gracias, abuela… Gracias. – Emma solo le respondió con una sonrisa y un "apresúrate".

Lucas se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia su closet; tomo algunas prendas y fue corriendo al baño. Se lavo los dientes, la cara y comenzó a vestirse. Salio corriendo del baño y comenzó a preparar su mochila.

-¡7:53! – Dijo mirando su reloj y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llego tomo su vaso de leche y lo bebió lo más rápido que pudo, se despidió de su abuela con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, hijo… Que te vaya bien, te vez muy guapo – Ambos rieron y Lucas corrió hacia la parada de autobuses.

------------------------

En la parada vio que todavía no llegaba el autobús así que se sentó en la acera y comenzó a recordar las palabras de su abuela.

La abuela Grabeel tenía toda la razón; Lucas vestía una polera manga larga amarilla, sobre ella una polera manga corta gris, unos jeans azul marino oscuro desgastado desde la rodilla hacia arriba y zapatillas (tenis).

**PDV Lucas**

_-Ah, se nota que mi abuela se preocupa mucho por mi… Y me quiere mucho, pero… yo no se como devolverle todo ese amor, nunca he amado o querido a alguien con locura o con miedo de perderla. Soy muy maduro, puedo vivir solo… Sin nadie. Lo podría hacer bien. Pero… de pronto pienso que mi familia seria la única que sufriría si yo me alejo, yo… soy frió – Mis ojos enrojecieron -. Nunca he tenido novia, ni muchos amigos. Mi vida se enfoca en el teatro, los talleres de debate y el estudio._

_Comencé a mirar a todos los chicos que estaban allí, esperando el autobús; pero de pronto, solo me fije en una persona, una chica… Sus cabellos rubios, despertaron algo en mi. Algo extraño… Sus ojos me daban cierta armonía… Tenía un gran deseo de estar junto ella, conocerla y protegerla…_

**Fin PDV Lucas**

Lucas se quedo observando a aquella chica durante unos minutos más, hasta que 2 chicos llegaron donde ella y sus amigas estaban, Lucas dio vuelta la mirada y se quedo mirando el cielo.

Pasaron unos minutos y llego el autobús. Lucas decidió subir al final, para sentarse solo; pero sus planes fallaron… No quedaba ningún par de asientos vacíos, solo quedaba un asiento desocupado… y al lado se encontraba aquella chica. En su interior, Lucas se sentía extrañamente feliz, una felicidad inexplicable; pero su cara demostraba todo lo contrario.

Con cierto temor camino hasta aquel asiento, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se quedo mirando el techo, hasta que una dulce voz lo hizo reaccionar y dejar su expresión de enojo atrás.

-¡Hola! Veo que eres nuevo ¿no? – Le dijo, sonriendo alegremente.

-Eh, yo… Si, soy de Missouri – Le contesto el, con algo de nerviosismo.

-Ah, ya veo… Se lo que se siente, yo llegue a aquí hace dos años; soy de New Jersey.

-Soy Lucas, mucho gusto… - Siguió el, dejando atrás su nerviosismo.

-Sharpay, igualmente – Le contesto ella, y luego de un apretón de manos se miraron dulcemente y Lucas le mostró a ella una de sus más hermosas sonrisas.

Lucas tuvo una extensa conversación con Sharpay en el camino hasta la escuela, luego de intercambiar números de celular decidieron reunirse en el almuerzo y el receso para seguir charlando. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y luego se dividieron.

Lucas se sintió, nuevamente, extrañamente feliz.

------------------------

Cuando entro a la escuela, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la recepción para saber cual seria su casillero y para conseguir su calendario de clases.

-Lucas Grabeel – Le dijo a la recepcionista y luego de teclear algunas cosas en su computadora la recepcionista le dio un calendario con sus clases semanales, sus actividades extracurriculares, actividades escolares y un papel con la combinación y el número de su casillero.

Con su papel en mano, se dirigió hacia su casillero, el Nº 214; y luego se fue a su salón de clases, el Nº 310; clase de la maestra Darbus.

**PDV Lucas**

_-¡Aquí es! – Me dije a mi mismo, con leve tono de alegría y entre al salón. Todos estaban en silencio, mientras que tomaban apuntes sobre la importancia del teatro. Seguí caminando, con leve nerviosismo, y me acerque a la maestra – Eh, buenas… buenos días, Maestra ¿Darbus?_

_-¿Grabeel, no? – Me contesto ella, observando su cuaderno._

_-Si – Conteste con cierto nerviosismo._

_-¡Atención chicos y chicas! Tal vez es un poco tarde, pero aquí tienen a un nuevo compañero de clases – grito a todo el salón, mientras de fondo se escuchaban murmullos y risitas; yo todavía no los miraba, tenia mi vista en el techo – Eh, preséntate chico – me dijo; casi en un susurro._

_-Eh, bueno… Me llamo Lucas Grabeel, tengo 16 años y vengo de Missouri. Espero poder llevarme bien con todos ustedes y lograr conocerlos mejor – levante la vista, vi como todos me estaban mirando atentamente… De pronto, me di cuenta de que Sharpay estaba en aquella clase._

_-Gracias, puedes tomar asiento allá atrás, en el asiento vació – Mire hacia aquel asiento y me di cuenta de que a mi lado estaba sentada Sharpay, yo no podía más de alegría. Camine rápidamente hacia aquel asiento y la salude con una sonrisa que ella me_ respondió.

**Fin PDV Lucas**

* * *

**Holaaa, queridos lectores.**

**¡ Wiii! Subí rápido el capitulo 2¿no? Estoy feliz por eso, creo que estoy recuperando el ritmo anterior (CREO! Jajaja) En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les pido que por favor se pasen por mi fotolog de High School Musical donde estoy subiendo otro de mis fic's.**

** Si entran en mi 'Profile' de esta web podran ver varios links al final de mi presentación, en uno de ellos esta el link hacia mi fotolog. Si pueden, posteen o sino me escriben un Review aqui :)**

** Bueno, me despido. Espero subir pronto un nuevo capitulo, aunque no estoy muy segura ya que mi PC esta teniendo problemas.**

** Salud y alegría para todos uds.**

** Atte :**

**Debita Grabeel  
**


End file.
